Olympus School of Physical Education
by Esisi
Summary: The summer olympics are over, but the studies continue. After all, the next ones are only two years away.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Disney, etc etc.  
Now, a few notes about my setting. Tech level is around the mid to late nineties. Cell phone tech is at the Nokia3310 level, and internet is still young. The USA as such doesn't exist, the America's being a sort of confederation of Native American tribes which have grown into small states with their own tech. The pacific islands and Australia are a single government, and countries like Arendelle and Corona Kingdom are small states. None of the characters are royalty, though for example Anna and Elsa are from influential and rich families.  
The age of legal maturity is 16, and the minimum age to compete in the olympics is the same. This single line makes it easier for me. Ages and sports as they are now are below. Yes, there is femslash involved, but also canon relationships. Others can be added as it goes.

Faculty:  
Zeus - Headmaster Phil - Head coach Gaston - Assistant head coach summer sports Li Shang - Martial Arts coach Maui - Sailing/Surfing coach Triton - Swimming coach 'Gramps' Pabbie - Assistant Head coach Winter sports Olaf - Pabbie's assistant Kristof - Winter sports groundskeeper Flynn Rider - Fencing instructor Maleficent - Assistant Headmaster, head of curriculum The seven brothers - Groundskeepers Doctor Facilier - Chief of medicin Beryl "Blue" - Head Nurse Tinkerbell, Periwinkle - Assistant nurses

Hercules - Decathlon (17)  
Megara - Sprinting (16)  
Nala - Swimming (16)  
Simba - Four throwing events (18)  
Anna - Snowboarding (16)  
Elsa - Speedskating (18)  
Rapunzel - Fencing (17)  
Ariel - Swimming (16)  
Nani - Windsurfing (18)  
Lilo - Windsurfing (12)  
Moana - Two-man sailing (16)  
Eric - Two-man sailing (18)  
Adam - Sprinting (17)  
Belle - Equestrian (17)  
Mulan - Equestrian/Judo (15)  
Philip - Equestrian (17)  
Merida - Equestrian/Archery (15) 


	2. Chapter 2

4 years ago.

Most of the faculty and student body was gathered in either the auditorium or the mess hall, both equipped with projector screens. It was the last day of the summer olympics, and one of the most expected engagements was about to begin. Flynn, one of the star pupils fencing in the semi finals against the former student Hans Westergard, expelled for his conduct against two sisters. Rapunzel sat at the edge of her seat, her chin resting on her hands for fear of flailing around in excitement, her long hair clutched between her fingers. Belle sat next to her best friend with an amused smile on her face, even though she was very excited just the same.

Somewhere in Greece the two young men stepped on the stage, helmets and Epee's under their arms while trying their best not to look at one another. Stoically they waited for their names to be introduced to the audience and people watching at home, then placed their masks on their heads to check the electric connections on their suits were working. Flynn could feel Hans pressing the tip of his blade harder than needed on his chest, but he ignored it.  
"En garde," the referee called, making the two competitors stand at attention. "All e!"  
The pair danced back and forth, swatting eachother's blades aside, studying for that opening. Once they had been friendly and trained daily, but now it was personal. Hans fought for what he felt was an insult to his honor, and Flynn fought for the honor of the two young girls. With an aggressive lurch Flynn went forward, swirling the point of his blade in a small circle to confuse Hans before touching his chest.  
"Point, blue," the referee called, waiting for the two to get back into position.  
Two rounds were filled with the duelists staying at a mostly equal footing, one never pulling more than a point ahead of the other. Flynn studied Hans during the second break, seeing that his opponent was tired, and he knew which mistakes he was likely to make. Hans was not going to leave this stage victorious, Flynn knew that. If only he had known how right he was.  
As the first two out of three minutes ticked by, Flynn managed to score three hits uncontested, giving him a winning lead. Which is why he didn't see the desperate attack coming. Rather than see Flynn get the chance of a gold medal, Hans rushed into Flynn, pushing the pair from the stage.

A collective gasp filled the auditorium, sucking all sound from the air as they watched the pair stumble. Some imagined afterwards that they had heard the snap that preceded Flynn's short cry of pain. Hans was dragged out of the stadium under the collective booing of the crowd, but the school was still. When Flynn was finally brought to his feet and back into view his arm was held in a brace, and his face told the whole story. Belle expected a cry of shock from Rapunzel but heard nothing. When she turned to her friend she instinctively moved back just a bit. Rapunzel's face was utterly blank, yet fury radiated of of her in waves.

Four weeks ago.

On a field of green grass, with the sea in front of him and a mountain in the distance, a young man awaited his bride. Standing next to him was the man who would perform the wedding, a tall man with white hair and full white beard. It had been a crazy two years, especially when this year had ended with knocking his uncle out cold. But his actions had paid out. Finally the brunette appeared, dressed in a goddess-style dress which hung on a single shoulder. As if struck by a bolt of lightning, any worry of doubt was erased in his mind. "Friends and family, we stand here today on this holy ground," began the words of the wedding, while behind them the Olympic flame was lit in the ancient temple of Hera.

Now

Anna and Elsa walked the corridors of the school together, arms hooked together as they usually did. On Elsa's breast shone a small golden pin capped with white, a reminder of her victories two years earlier during the winter olympics. She gently squeezed her sister's hand as they entered the auditorium. For them these halls were more home than Arendelle, especially after the accident that had taken their parents halfway through the previous year, and left them with a sizeable inheritance. Both of them looked around for the short-haired brunette, when Anna yelped and broke her contact to charge their friend. It was a good thing a towering, bronze-skinned athlete was standing on the other side to catch the pair, or they had been sprawled on the ground.  
"Rapunzel, thank you thank you thank you," Anna blurted out while hugging the former blonde, pressing her close against her. Elsa smiled amused as she stood close by, her gratefulness unspoke but showing in her eyes as she and Rapunzel looked at her. Finally, the pair seperated and Rapunzel looked over her shoulder. "Thank you Simba," she said to the tall young man who simply shrugged before being drawn back into conversation with Nala.  
On Rapunzel's pink and purple top shone a similar pin but capped with green, superfluous due to the golden disc hanging around her neck on a thick ribbon. "It's all right Anna, honestly. I mostly kicked his ass for my own pleasure," she said with a grin as she remembered her final match against the smug bastard that had made Anna and Elsa's life hell. "Come on, let's get a seat in front of Simba, I want to be able to see mister Zeus when he speaks." Locking their arms together, the trio headed further down the balcony of the auditorium, finding their spots.

A level lower, two young women were also looking for someone else, but they knew she had to come from outside. The last text had been only five minutes earlier.  
"Lilo!" called a voice down the corridor, making the young girl run towards the waiting arms of her sister and mother figure. Following her was the brightest head of red hair in the school, walking calmly to give the sisters a moment before butting in. "Thank you for looking after Lilo," Nani said before embracing Ariel and pressing their lips together hard. A few other students clapped or joked about waiting until after the gathering, only to get an angry stare from the young girl in the flowery sundress.  
"Will you stop Nani? As far as I care she's just as much my sister as she is yours," Ariel whispered as they held their foreheads together. "Just make sure you get the flight before a volcanic eruption next time."  
"Yeah yeah. Now come here, I want to introduce you to Moana," Nani turned away to show the girl who had been standing behind her. "Your dad saw her sailing, and he made sure she'd be in school for the last two years,"  
Ariel quickly shook hands with Moana before Nani introduced Lilo to the new student. As was customary, Lilo quickly showered the girl with questions, allowing the couple to speak quietly.  
"So, what do you think?"  
Ariel turned to Nani with a surprised look on her face. "What do you mean? Do you mean..?" the second version of the question came as she realized what her lover meant. They had discussed the idea before, but now it was on the table.  
"I know she's curious, but we'll get to know her better. And Lilo has to approve too. Oh, and one more thing," Nani finished with fishing a small box from her pocket and handing it over. "Moana helped me pick them out, happy birthday," Ariel opened the small box, finding a pair of silver, stylized fishhooks with very intricate engraving. Lilo and Moana had finished talking just as another long kiss was started between the pair of girls.  
"Come on you two, we need to go in," Lilo admonished them as the four realized they were left alone in the corridor, and the crowd began to clap as the faculty walked on stage.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Olympus," the tall, broadchested headmaster of the school called out without the need of a microphone. The crowd had silenced before the first welcome was spoken. "And a big applause to our Olympians, bringing honor to their countries and this school. Stand up!"  
Scattered along the crowd stood the students who had been at the greatest competition in the world. "You too Moana, you're part of this school now," Zeus called out to make the pacific girl stand up, which caused another round of applause. "Also, I'd like to introduce a new teacher, Maui, who will be taking over all coaching for anything that floats,"  
The new teacher was a mountain, who looked deceptively short because he was built like a wrestler and stood next to the massive headmaster. Dressed in shorts and a hawaiian shirt, he just waved with the biggest grin on his face, showing of arms full of traditional tattoos, another one visible on his chest because of open buttons. "Now, with another succesfull summer olympics behind us, it's time to focus on the Winter olympics in two years. Which doesn't mean that those who focus on the summer games get to slack of, especially those who graduate in the coming two years, your tests are going to be harder than what the Olympics can throw at you."  
A groan came out of several mouths, especially Adam and Simba who followed with a grunt as Belle and Nala elbowed their boyfriends.

It was at this moment that a bored looking girl with a massive bush of curly copper hair sat up and elbowed both Mulan and Eric, who were sitting on either side of her. "Look, behind Gaston!" she hissed as loud as she dared.  
The pair of friends looked where Merida pointed, spotting the tall and toned blonde young man with a gleaming gold medal on his chest. Next to him was a slightly shorter brunette with a ponytail, sporting a silver medal.  
"Yes, Herc and Meg, so what?" Eric asked. "Look at their hands," "So they're holding hands, everyone knows they're a couple," Mulan added, wondering where Merida was going with this. "Nah, ye daft fools, their left hands!" she hissed even louder, being sushed by a couple of students behind her.  
Finally, the two saw what the eagle-eyed Merida already had. Matching golden bands around their left ring fingers. "They're married?" 


End file.
